dragon_village_mfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
WIP Select Starting Dragon Once you complete the in-game battle tutorial, you'll be prompted to pick a starting dragon along with its corresponding story-related tamer. Don't worry too much about getting stuck with any particular tamer, as you can unlock and use all of the tamers fairly early in the game. Your choices for starting dragon are between the Fire-attribute attack dragon Lightning Dragon and the Earth-attribute recovery dragon Smart Dragon. It's worth pointing out that while both are very powerful "Legend" dragons (i.e. the rarest type of dragon that almost always hatches as a 5*), your starting dragon will always start as a 3*, so don't confuse it with the other 3* dragons and accidentally feed it to something else. While it might seem like a tough decision, and it is generally encouraged to go with whatever dragon you like most, when it comes to mid-late game usefulness and utility, Smart Dragon greatly outshines Lightning Dragon in multiple areas. Smart Dragon makes for a great all-game healer, whereas Lightning Dragon is considered more of a mid to low tier attack dragon that can be out-damaged by even nat-4 dragons (like Clown Dragon). Keep in mind though that the meta is always changing and dragons receive buffs and nerfs all the time, so go with whatever dragon YOU want. The Road to Master Missions As you continue with the in-game tutorials, you'll be introduced to The Road to Master mission menu. These missions are very helpful to new players as they give you free items and goodies for reaching many early game milestones, like completing stages in the Adventure mode chapters, as well as tutorials. Be sure to constantly return to claim your prizes since it's very easy to forget and progress ahead, only to have to return and redo certain missions to unlock your rewards. One of your first rewards will be a Heroic Egg, which is a special egg that hatches exclusively 4* dragons. This will always hatch into a Light Citaell, which will be your first defense type dragon. (Note: Light and Dark dragons are the rarest of all the elements, so any 4* dragons with those attributes are worth keeping, especially if they receive future buffs.) Special Check-in Event This is a one-time event that rewards new players just for playing the game. Every day that you log in, for the first 7 days, you'll receive some nice prizes, including rare eggs--'but the prize you want the most is the Legendary Egg.' You receive this egg on day 3, and the egg will ALWAYS hatch a 5* Legend dragon (including exclusive dragons). Since Legendary Eggs are rare and hard to obtain, some players like to use this opportunity to try and get a top tier dragon to carry them through the early-game, sometimes restarting with a new account. This process is called "rerolling". Rerolling Since you have to wait 3 days to get a Legendary Egg, this process can be very time consuming if you're continuously unlucky--but if you're looking for a more casual gaming experience, then it's more than fine to bypass this process altogether and just stick to 10+1 summons, as they have a decent chance of giving 5* dragons. However, for those who want an early edge in the game, the DVM community has provided a tier list below of all the 5* dragons that can be hatched. Please keep in mind that the meta is constantly evolving, as is our understanding of the game itself, so some dragons might move around. It's also generally advised not to shoot for any one dragon in particular as it can take a very long time, but rather to try and get any top tier dragon (usually tier 3 and up).